Version 2006 - Ch 63
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> I called my Officers together and switched to ship wide so all could hear." We are here for three days. If anyone has an idea how we can close this rat hole without blowing our cover I am all ears. Just now I saw a dozen slaves again and some of them are Union citizens . " Narth said:"Maybe the Local Lord is the key as he is the sole authority. if he could be convinced of his wrongful ways and does call for Membership. then he could be arrested the next day for slave trade." I nodded."That would need some convincing. I doubt he goes for that." "There are Psionic suggestions that can be planted." Har-Hi said."We have to be careful. The Togar are not far and not signatory to the Free space agreement and if they get wind this is going to be a Union space they might take it first." The Golden said." We need to find out more about this place. I know you don't want to hear it but maybe you let me go and get a feel for the place. Narth will come along and everyone is robed and hooded. We blend in just fine." I sighed." I guess staying cool and safe inside the ship won't get things done. This time you take three Marines along and stay in contact all the time." "We can do that." Everyone in the ship had something to do except me. A space ship was like a small town and everyone had a task. I watched the Golden and Narth leave the ship. Wearing a brown instead of a black robe and hood, Narth would not even have to disguise himself to blend in. Two Marines with them and a third well camouflaged would be somewhere near. The afternoon watch just took their stations, while forenoon watch went off duty to eat, sleep and spend their free time. "SHIP , who has the Conn right now?" "Lt. Krabbel just went on duty, Captain." So I decided to explore the Tigershark a little more. There were plenty of areas I had not seen yet. The ship had eight main decks. Some were subdivided in Sub decks. The Hangar deck in the middle of the ship was the biggest. It also contained Freight bays , Main engineering in the back and the Main recreation area all the way up front. The deck directly below was Deck Seven and contained Marine quarters and the main armory, the brig and Hans Security Office. The hangars for the landing tanks and the main ammunition storage bunkers for the Translocator cannons . In the rear was Auxiliary engineering with the alternative ISAH drive and conventional engines. then came the lowest Deck officially called Deck eight, but usually referred to as the basement. Environmental Engineering with the obligatory waste tanks, recycling facilities, water and material storage. Stasis freezers for fresh food and the machinery and systems needed for the Janus Device . Why I went down here I could not really say. During our training on Richter Base . I went through most of the ship but had spend next to no time down here. The Tigershark was still a new ship and a huge army of Nanites , teams of robots and my crew kept everything clean as can be. To the left and right of the central corridor heavy doors and a double slide belt in the middle. then I heard voices from an open door. The icon sign read:D8 SB Perimeter Control Ground . I knew it was not right but I stopped to listen. A male voice I was sure I had heard before said." I don't think she want to hear from us, she is the Captain . I am just enlisted. I tried to become an officer but it wasn't for me." The other voice also male responded." But she said she would listen to every suggestion regardless where it came from." "Yeah I heard that too and she is a mighty fine Captain and we're on the best ship, but she didn't really mean that. Besides it was just an idea." "I think she did. I think I walk straight up there and tell her. What can happen? Either she listens and likes the idea or she doesn't. " "She laugh at us." I stepped around the corner a steep ramp went down in a dome shaped small control room with a great view of the entire landing field underneath the Tigershark. " I don't think I laugh at you. I really meant what I said." The two turned and I saw the rosy face of Derek Simmons . He blushed and both got up. "Captain on deck!" Derek tried to move while in attention hiding a pin up poster stuck to the side of the wall. "As you were. I am not inspecting I was just making my rounds." Then I saw the poster closer. It was me, or a graphic rendering of me in skin tight leather but with a deep neckline, showing much of my chest. The picture was swinging an axe in one hand and a whip in the other below a flashing title." Black Velvet, Pirate and Battle Amazon " smaller moving pictures repeated my fight with the Stomper . I cleared my throat and said." Interesting choice of wall decoration. A bit over the top perhaps, but I guess I should be flattered." the other Specialist had a hard time keeping a straight face as he glanced over to Derek who really looked embarrassed. "How are things back on Harvest 12 ?" Mr. Simmon? I bet you didn't found that poster in one of your National Galactic magazines ." He gasped." You know where I am from?" "Sure thing. Harvest 12 has no seasons because weather control and collector mirrors see to that, but there are wheat fields as big as continents." "Captain, have you memorized all the personnel files or are you Psionic gifted? No one ever knows about Harvest 12." "No but you told me about it yourself sitting next to me in a shuttle to Arsenal Gate ." He blinked and then snapped his fingers." Right the fellow from Nilfeheim with those big fish! I remember him but I would sure remember a hot...ah I mean Female sitting next to me." "Well I wasn't female back then. It's a bit complicated." "Oh not really Captain. I read about it in National Galactic . Gender change options I mean." I smiled."Of course were else!" "Wow you made Captain. I knew I heard the name Olafson somewhere! I talked to the career agent and he suggested the enlisted career path for me. You can't believe how happy I was when they picked me for a special mission and it turned out this ship. Now it looks like we going into unexplored space. I bet we going to see things no one else ever has!" He then realized who he was talking about and added a sheepish, "Captain Ma'am." "I told you guys that I am not going to rip your heads off, if you forget to say Captain or do something else not exactly by the book as long as the work is done." The other said. "Yeah she did! I told you she meant it!" "I also would never laugh about anyone coming to me with an idea or something else. I meant that too!" Simmons nodded."Well I was thinking about your Trans ship message about this planet and you wanted ideas. I mean. I've seen our treasure. Could we not simply buy that planet? It's done all the time I mean Corporations buy planets. You could say you be interested in a new Pirate Base or something and then when you own it you represent it and could become Union member for example." "You know what your idea isn't bad at all! It certainly is worth a shot! that Local Lord is all focused on Fees and taxes anyway." I turned to leave and then said." Never hesitate to come to me if you feel you have something I need to know. if you have an idea or a problem if I have the time I don't mind a non duty related talk as well." "I remember that Captain." I went back to the bridge. to my surprise I saw the Nul sitting at Communications and Elfi standing next to him instructing the Nul." Krabbel sat at the Conn and I waved."As you where. I am just want to make a local call." Elfi turned ."Oh hi Captain. I am just instructing the Prince in basic Comm protocols. Bathu learns quick." "Well I better make you acting Ensign then. SHIP prepare all the necessary paperwork and have Har-Hi approve it when he comes on." "Yes Captain." "Any news on the Golden and Narth?" "Yes they calling in every ten minutes . They are still just walking around." "Fine then can one of you see if this Local Lord can be called over the local network?" Elfi sat down and looked so tiny compared to the gray giant and punched a few symbols." Yes I am in their rather primitive Comm Network and have his Comm unit localized." "Call him, please." A Kartanian appeared on the screen. He looked as alien as the Captain of the Minerva but appeared much older. He also seemed surprised by my call." I think you are the Captain of the Silver Streak. It seems you have some good hackers aboard your ship. You better have a good reason to call me like this." "Yes I do, Local Lord. I am thinking in making a little purchase. I was wondering if your entire World might be for sale. I am thinking of getting into the Pirate Base business." He said nothing for at least 3 minutes then he said." You sure don't talk around issues and come straight to the point. I am assuming this is no joke." "No I am quite serious." " If you come up with 80 Million Union Credits on a safe account and add a Million in Polo you got a deal!" "I got the money right here!" He sat down."You are serious! Well for that money I can get me a real nice place with lots of water. Come on over and I sign the deal. I tell the Lord Guards you are now in Charge. If your money is real, I give you the codes for the Planetary Defense Forts too." An hour later I sat in his office. With two Marines and Hans with me. Hans slammed the big Boy down and opened it."One Million Polo Coins." the Local Lord made a gasping sound." You are serious!" I took the Credit Box and transferred him the rest. "Well you are not kidding around. I never heard anyone buying a planet that fast and just like that. I still can't believe I just became a Multimillionaire." He handed Hans a Kermac device." These are the Code keys and Remote access sequences for the three planetary forts I got. " He then pushed a piece of paper over the table and said." This is the purchase Contract. It's the same one I got from the Togar Sovereign Queen. I just added your name and signed it." He then got up and extended his hand like appendix." I guess you are the Local Lord now. No worries about the Water Tax. My family and I are gone today." He brushed off his seat and said." Was a pleasure doing business with you. There is a nice Kartanian Moon waiting for me , complete with oceans!" I nodded and he opened the door and barked at the three guards outside." Your new boss is in there!" I waved them in and said." You are ?" One primate looking man and the other an Oghar looked quite perplexed , the Oghar finally spoke." I am the Security Chief around here and that is Ste and he isn't talking much." "During my absence till my associates arrive. You're in charge and you can keep and share the collected taxes among the Lord Guards." "Mighty nice of you! Any special Orders?" "No not at the moment!" ________________________________________ Narth and the Golden came back and they looked very dusty. I had just arrived a few moments earlier. The Golden said." I am not sure what we can do. I guess we could try to hypno-suggest the Local Lord as Narth suggested. I am not sure how else we could chance conditions on this world. We seen lots of misery in those Slave pens." Narth eyes glowed a little brighter." I don't think I can do what you ask." The Golden sighed. "Is he that well shielded even against a Narth?" "Yes, besides it would be quite inappropriate for me to even try to change the Captains mind." Hans giggled." Say hello to the Local Lord!" The old Merchant blinked and Har-Hi who had joined us asked:"We captured him?" I played with the Kermac Planetary Fort Controls ." No I am the new owner of this Dust Ball. I bought the Planet." Sobody bend over laughing." You would have made a perfect Golden my dear Captain. A Solution worthy of a real merchant. I wonder why I haven't thought of it." The Dai sat down," Now what we going to do with it? I mean we don't have enough room to take all the slaves in and it takes month to get it all straightened out." "I was thinking I call Elligott, have him send some Civilian I sell the planet and whoever buys it applies for membership and the Fleet can come in and close this Slave market down for good." Suddenly the lights flickered and went dark and we heard the power plants kick in high gear. "SHIP! What is going on?" "Captain I am under attack! I need to shut down all Input interfaces, except your verbal commands. Go to the Xeno Lab fast. Intruder alert!" I yelled. "Hans get your Security there!" I grabbed a TKU and a Shield belt from the next security box and said." Narth can you get me there fast?" I did not finish my sentence when the world around me changed and I was at Deck Three just outside the designated Laboratory. the Nul was standing there. I immodestly thought he had double crossed us but then I saw him stumble and fall like a felled tree. Shea and Cateria stumbled out of the lab door. Cateria was bleeding from a cut over her eyes and said to me." Captain the Celtest Battle suit activated!" Shea ran past me." I go and get my sword!" "What can we do to stop it?" I asked Cateria. "I am not sure we can stop it at all. Cirruit is on his way with new Nanites but the suit is fully operational and no Nanites will be able to penetrate it. It is demanding a Command Person!" Narth was shaking a little." Captain I am currently holding it., but it is building counter pressure and I am not sure if I can hold it for long. It is also attacking me on a Psionic level. I am unable to talk much longer as I need my concentration." "What do you mean it is demanding a Command Person. it is a suit right?" "Captain the Suit has Celtest Computronics inside making it much more advanced than SHIP." "It is a Command Suit and expects to be worn by a Command Person!" Shea came back out of breath. Holding her sword." It will cut it!" Cateria shook her head."Nothing can cut this suit! And even if it has self repair capabilities like you seen I had." Shea said."This Sword will cut it!" I said."Give it to me. If I am not coming back out, you're in Charge Har-Hi." "Why you!" "No time to argue!" Shea handed me the plain looking long sword and I walked in the Lab. There hovered the gray suit. Looking like it was worn by a human. There was only a silvery belt with four little boxes. the tight fitting hood was fitted around nothing , where the face of a wearer would have been was simply nothing. Crackling energies engulfed it. "I am in Command here!" I said. "Cease all attacks at once or I will use force!" The suit actually talked to me." Scanning, DNA has Celtest traces, Brain pattern unable to read. Perfect shield. I am Command level Combat Suit Tyron Model. Only Command level can give instructions!" I swiped the sword and amazingly the blade slightly glowed, cut through all the energy and severed the left arm of the Suit." I repeat the last time I am Captain Olafson Commanding officer of this ship!" The severed piece floated back and attached itself."You use weaponry beyond my capabilities to analyze. You must wear me!" I swallowed:" Alright Suit I will wear you!" "You have a mighty Psionic servant. Analysis completed . Psionic talent is Narth. Do you wish that I destroy that Narth. he is preventing me from taking you in me." "The Narth is under my command. He will cease holding you!" "You command even the Narth, You are a Command Person!" I thought as hard as I could."Narth release the suit or he will harm you!" The flickering energies ceased and through my connection with him I felt how exhausted he was. The suit flowed like liquid around me and peeled of my leather suit that had was reinforced with Ultronit Micro Mesh as if it was paper. A tiny stinging sensation in my neck and my head began to hurt. then the suit spoke."You are not a Celtest Commander, but you carry Celtest DNA. Explain!" "Suit, you have been dormant for more than 1 million of our Years. The Celtest no longer exist. I am Human Terran and it is beloved Terra was a forgotten Celtest colony. A Celtest woman is in my crew . She survived via Cryogenic sleep and can verify that." "Analysis of explanation completed. 99,9 percent truthful. Margin for error neglect able. "Your Ship AI so primitive at first, but it reacts like only a living being can. It resisted all intrusion attempts. Explain!" " SHIP is sentient and might be primitive to your standards, but she is way more than the sum of her parts. She is my friend and understands concepts like self sacrifice, loyalty and emotions. Making her perhaps superior to you." "Analysis of answer inconclusive. Carbon based life forms are not friends with machines! Celtest are superior to machines. We are only to serve!" "My first Engineer is from an entire race of machines and we are friends." There was a pause." You are not Celtest. Celtest no longer exist. My reason for existence is to serve Celtest Command Personnel. Scan of Celtest female present completed. She is not Command level. I must process this!" Again there was a pause." You are the Commander of this vessel?" "Yes." "I must talk to SHIP!" "SHIP is very important to me and I will not allow you to harm her." "I will not attack." "SHIP. the Alien Suit wants to talk to you. If you feel any attack or any problems you are authorized to Execute Gamma Order!" "Understood Captain!" There was silence again. "Ship?" "I am fine Captain, but this Suit AI is asking a million questions a second literally and I need to analyze them as what I can answer and what not." The Suit spoke." SHIP confirmed you are the Captain and you saved her life by allowing her to remain sentient." "I am glad I did." "I was damaged and repaired myself. I improved my programming and gained awareness. Now after confirming it with SHIP. I do not want to be a garment and serve as a tool. " "I didn't ask you to strip me naked and have me wear you." "Correct I came to this conclusion after analyzing all data and myself." The Suit separated itself from me." So what now? Do I need to cut you in ribbons or fight you to the last man. Will you destroy us and find a new purpose?" "No SHIP confirmed the passage of time and I seen the star charts and the Supernova that was Celtest Prime. I am adapting and improving to this situation. Celtest no longer exists therefore my purpose is void. You however allow non biological beings the same rights and to find their own purpose the same way as biological beings." "That is the general idea behind the Union. Regardless of your origin or make up you got the same rights and the unrestricted liberty to pursue your goals as long as that isn't interfering with the rights and liberties of others." "Then according to your definition I am a race of one." "Well it is a big universe and there might be other Suits of Celtest origin! But basically yes you are a race" "I know of the other suit that is on this planet. It is damaged and not sentient. I am herby asking you to accept my application to Union Membership. So I have liberties!" " I can take it and present it to Pluribus once we return." " SHIP informed m about the process and is explaining to me the details and concepts." "Fine! So you learn that any new member must also accept the Union Laws." "I understand. I have analyzed them. " "That means you won't go rampage on my ship and I can call for Medics to care for the wounded?" "Yes now I see the errors of my actions and I shall atone." "SHIP get Medics up here stat. Har-Hi get me a casualty report." "Ensign Gatu is only slightly injured and says he will recover. He changed his molecular structure just in time. Cateria has a nasty cut . Shea strained her foot. Narth need a few hours rest. There is some damage to the wall and we ran our Power Plants up to red line but no damage." "Good news then someone get me a coat or something I am standing here in the buff." Har-HI came in and handed me a Lab coat. The Alien Suit somehow managed to look at me without any face and said." I herby ask you if you accept my conscription into Union Service. " I almost dropped the Coat I was just putting on." Did you just say you want to be conscripted?" "SHIP explained this is the only way you can grant Union Citizenship to me without going to Pluribus and it will give me a new purpose." "You know that means a suit will wear a Uniform. The Admiral will never believe me! I am not sure I can simply trust you to be frank. You are very powerful and if you decide you don't like an order you take over something like that." " I asked SHIP to share her loyalty programs with me. She made it quite clear in our initial struggle she was willing to terminate her own existence for you and so will I." "What the heck. We need something for you to do. I am not sure what duty an empty suit could do but we figure something out. Now raise your right ar... I mean sleeve and repeat after me..." ________________________________________ I sat in my Quarters and finished my Logbook entry for the day and then called the Admiral to give my report. He appeared and I saw him standing on the Spaceport of Sin 4 . Stahl and Cherubim were also there. I could see several LEGO Nanite Factories in the Background and an army of robots and workers clearing rubble and trash. Nestor and a Stick stood not far and talked to each other. "Ah Captain Olafson!" He waved the two other Immortals over."It's the Tigershark and Olafson." He seemed in a good mood and made a gesture behind him." Sin 4 is now called Wooorld . Wurgus Engineers are on their way to fix that sun and as you can see we began with Clean up. It will take a few decades but the two and more legged trash has already been taken care off. There was a little resistance here and there but nothing even worth mentioning. Nestor aka Fusionbeam was named the Planet Governor and by the Stick and it was decided to rebuild a smaller and modern City. Keep the Gambling and Fight Arenas alive , but legal and the Sojonits are of course welcome to remain. It looks they will do just fine." Stahl crossed his arms." She is supposed to give you a report. Not you her!" "She is gone two days and landed on Alvor's Cove. What could there be?" I nodded:"Not much Sir. I purchased the Planet and hoped you could send some front man to buy it from me and my crew just increased by one. I got a living Celtest suit now." "You purchased what?" I reported in detail and waited for his response and it came right away." It's actually quite a normal and tame report this time. Buying the planet was actually an elegant and simple way. We actually have an Agent already on Alvor's Cove. A Togar Female will contact you and identify herself through Blue-Blue-Green and buy that Planet of you and we take care of the rest. As unique your crew is what is a Living Suit? You got to do better than that to shock me with your reports again." "We leave here tomorrow for Arkalon. I might still be able to get a Connection from there but after that I looks like we are heading for Core Ward so there won't be any reports for a while Sir." " You got supply of Data Long Range Drones that came with your last resupply. You can send one every month with a report. So we know you're still alive. According to those Drone Data we will try to build a Relay chain after you so we can move in once you found that planet depot." Stahl said." Good luck and safe return!" Cherubim waved as well and I terminated the transmission. Then I allowed each Crewmember who wanted to call home and without naming Details to inform their loved ones of their possible absence over a longer time. ________________________________________ "What do we know of Arkalon?" I asked as I came on the bridge. We had left Alvor's Cove and followed five, not four ships. Red Dragon informed us that the Crimson Curse was with us now as well after the events on Sin 4. Shea said."It is a Free world Planet belonging to the Kartanian. They kept pretty much neutral and known as good Space ship engineers. They sell their products to anyone who can pay. Arkalon is one large Space ship manufacturing Planet and market. Run tightly by the Kartanian but everyone is welcome, Pirates too. Planet and System are well defended. The Ship weapon and Ship system exchange is supposed to be the largest of its kind." The Golden said." They are very good customers for Scrap, Space Ships and Components from all species and are very good at copying technology. I won't say they are anywhere near the latest Union Standards, but not too far behind." "This is supposed to be a Kartanian Ship and it doesn't look to fresh on the outside. Would they not become suspicious if we don't get any repairs done or buy supplies?" Sobody grinned." One of the largest Dealers and Ship yard owners is a friend of mine and we can dock at his yard. Emerge later with a nice painted hull and no one is the wiser. He has a few Do it yourself Dock. You'll see." "You know we are undercover, right?" "Do you trust me Captain?" "Yes I learned to trust you like I trust everyone of my crew. I am just a bit nervous when it comes to adding strangers to the list who know about us." "He will never know. I promise." I nodded and changed the subject." How are Union relations to the Kartanian?" Shea again answered." They are neutral. Kartanian Space is not very big and they don't expand. They do not accept other species inside their social structure or to settle or live within their society. Foreign traders and companies are allowed to rent Shops at the International Area but never for more than 10 Years. They do business with all, Slavery, Piracy and any drug deals are prohibited. They do not like the Union much as they are somewhat jealous of the better technology. In their opinion the Union is the largest and wealthiest of the great powers and should do more business with them. Very little trade is done to Union Side, but they do buy raw materials and ore and of course non classified technology. Union Credits are readily accepted." Again Sobody spoke." They often complain about Schwartz Civil Ship building as it has cost them a huge chunk of business. There is little chance you can make them join the Union." "I am not planning to invite anyone we meet to the Union at all." "Well so far every one you met either died or joined." Har-Hi laughed." He got a point there. " Elfi said." The regular Faster than light channels are abuzz with the latest news of Sin 4 and that the Nul and Terra are no longer enemies." The gray prince still sitting by Elfi taking notes and her instructions said. "I was able to use TransDim to talk to my father twice now. He is deeply impressed by the Terrans and the efficiency of the Union. Many Nul are still are somewhat skeptical but that I was saved by humans made big waves. My father thinks the possibility of the Nul joining the Union is quite real and he feels it will happen long before I become king. Trade agreements and a Joint Defense pact has already been ratified." "Well then me ruining a perfectly nice dress stopping that Stomper was not a total waste!" That caused them all to laugh and I said." I would have never thought Nul-Nul could laugh or have a sense of humor." "Unlike you humans we actually did bomb ourselves three times back to the Stone age before the first King was able to unite all Nul under one rule. That is why it took us a little longer than most species to finally become a space faring culture. He did it by killing his rivals, prohibiting the slaughter of scientists and allowing Nul to laugh openly in public. it was considered a crime of death to show any form of emotion. Fathers killed their young for crying or laughing before that. It still does not come as easily to most Nul as it comes to humans, we are improving." "I think there is much we have to learn from each other." He held up his big hand like appendixes." Can you imagine how long it took us to build a Computer that wasn't the size of a house with hands like that? Our tech is still crude and big compared to Human tech, but we managed to make it very durable!" "Now as you mention it I can only imagine." "Well there is this old Nul Joke about this angry Purple Nul coming to a Computronics merchant complaining that his new machine isn't working no matter how hard he is hitting it." The image of that was actually quite funny and we laughed again. Cirruit came to the bridge accompanied by a S 61 Multifunction Robot, wearing a black Union Uniform. I said."Don't tell me he wants to be a Crewmember too!" "No Captain that is just a S 61 and I have completely removed his brain. That is Starman Tyron Suit. he is simulating a Uniform and actually steering the robot. So he now can perform any tasks he needs to do. He got hands feet and a head." The Robot saluted." Starman Tyron Suit reporting officially for duty Captain! " "Well that isn't a bad solution actually." "Your Engineer is not only a machine like me but quite brilliant! I am no longer just a garment but can be an interactive and productive instead of only servant and destructive." "Then all we have to find you a department that suits you. No pun intended!" Har-Hi put his hand before his mouth and mumbled ." Now I wonder what suits the suit!" The Suit said." I would like to remain in Engineering. Engineer Cirruit will teach me machine maintenance and repair." "Fine with me. Now I got a question. According to our enemy who owns a suit that is similar to you he was informed about an active and operational Celtest Depot. You would not know that too?" "I have no such information. As we fought the Dark Emperor all such information was erased from our memories to prevent them to capture and obtain such information. I can contact this other suit and communicate with it. It is not even a Command Unit and it is damaged in the brain center and thus unable to self repair." "Would he notice you are communicating with it?" "No, he is not a Celtest." "Then it might save us a lot of time if you can attempt." "Yes Captain. Communication established. Download of all stored data in progress and completed. the other Suit is a Drago Model issued to standard troops. It has no information about any Depot locations. it is possible such data existed at one point and now deteriorated but unlikely" "He did find you and he does have the Celtest weapon and shields. Maybe he obtained the information elsewhere and was not truthful about its source." "Lt Cirruit suggested I should make sure he could not use his suit again. Shall I commence?" "What would you do?" "I can instruct the Celtest equipment to self destruct in two ways. Forceful release of all energies on atomic level or molecular decay causing it to turn to molecular dust." "That be a neat trick. But we need to wait with that. If he thinks Celtest things are worthless he will abandon the quest. You could not simply deactivate them?" "Yes that is possible too." "Go for it. Him not having a Celtest Cannon and the use of the suits capabilities makes me feel better." "Deactivating command sent. Captain." "Thank you!" Narth looked over his sensors." Indeed it worked. the Red Dragons Celtest equipment just shut down." ________________________________________ Arkalon was so it turned out a heavily populated Type D Garden world. With hundreds of orbital Ship Yards of various sizes. Some of them able to service much bigger ships than the Tigershark. The Golden Merchant communicated with a Kartanian and we were asked to dock in an orbital facility with our own covered dock open on both ends. The Red Dragon called." I see you know your way around here, but no wonder you are flying a Kartanian ship. We will stay here only long enough to purchase equipment and a portable Fuel Refinery. I need to make some last minute repairs to my shields too. Captain Meateater is purchasing a new ship." "Good for him. So how long are we talking?" " I think we can leave in 40 hours." " That gives me time to do some maintenance." "Say Captain Velvet we did notice your wealth and wondered if you would go in on the Refinery. it is a nice model , can be put up on any suitable planet and produce NuGas for all of us. Of course only those going in will later benefit." "I already have my own little built in refinery and I am quite fuel independent." "Your ship would really have been a nice prize, I must say I wonder what else you got hidden in there." "This and that and the other thing. Speak to you in 40 hours at the latest." Mao said."Why don't we simply capture the guy, do a brain dump and be done with it?" Narth answered." Now that his Celtest interference is gone I was able to probe a little into his mind. He is or was a Union Captain and has a good Psionic shield like they all do. All Union Captains are conditioned against mind dumps and I noticed he has an effective Kermac Hypnotic block that even prevents him to know the location until certain trigger events happen. Before I would be able to undo that block his mind would erase that information." Mao sighed." It was just an idea." I said." I never was conditioned against Mind dump." Narth turned to face me." Captain your mind is almost like mine. No force known to Narth could make you reveal any information you do not want." "If I be almost like you, I could do all those neat things you can." "You can, but your abilities are not active before you have been schooled and instructed on Narth to use them. Releasing them uneducated can be fatal to you and your surroundings." "I got used to that Psionic stuff somewhat, but my opinion about it hasn't really changed. I don't like it all that much and I am glad it is switched off." Narth added." the Red Dragon however is absolutely convinced that the Depot exists and that this quest of ours is indeed to find it. He has no intentions however to share it with anyone. He needs us and the others to get there that is all." "I was certain he would think that way even without Psionics." Almost thirty nine hours later I sat in my quarters and finished my daily logbook entry writing." Lt. Schwartz and SHIP worked on a slightly altered Janus Mask appearance of our ship. The rusty and patched hull , now looks newly painted and openly display now a Loki Torpedo Starter. This confirming Captain Red Dragons assumption we took them from the Duke on Sin 4. The other pirate members of the little fleet have completed their repairs and resupply. In one hour we will officially begin our quest to find the Celtest Depot. Lt. Narth assessment included in the main Log data." Then I activated the TransDim called the Admiral and he wished us success and safe return. ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006